


It Was Only a Kiss

by ThisIsMySinAlias



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMySinAlias/pseuds/ThisIsMySinAlias
Summary: Annette's sleepover idea goes awry when Dorothea and Mercedes get inexplicably horny.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written smut before but this idea came into my head and it wouldn't go away. "Two girls do things in front of an unwitting, unwilling female voyeur who can't get away" is yet another one of my inexplicable fetishes that has basically no content, so I had to make my own food. Please imagine that Annette has a really big bed because this doesn't work otherwise.
> 
> This is in a no-war-phase AU, and all characters depicted are 18 or older.

“—and then, Sylvain’s foot got caught in the saddle, and the horse dragged him for half a mile before he got loose!” Laughter reverberated in Annette’s bedroom from herself, Dorothea, and Mercedes as she finished telling her story. She _knew_ this sleepover was a good idea; Mercedes was hesitant at first, but Annette was sure that a bit of girl time was exactly what they needed to relieve the stress of academy life.

In particular, the cake that Mercedes had brought was absolutely divine. Annette had to stop herself from wolfing down every last bit, and she could only watch in envy as Mercedes took a delicate bite from her current slice, careful not to get any crumbs on Annette’s bed before setting it aside on a table. She apparently put less care into keeping her face clean, however, as Annette couldn’t help but notice a bit of leftover frosting sticking to Mercedes’s lips.

“Mercie, you have some—” Annette was cut off by the sight of Dorothea leaning in and softly cupping Mercedes’s face, smirking. Mercedes was just as surprised as Annette was, but didn’t resist when Dorothea leaned in further and kissed her.

At first, Annette giggled. Dorothea was clearly just playing around, taking advantage of Mercedes’s surprise to steal a kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds, but after she broke the kiss, Dorothea took a moment to lick at the remaining cream on Mercedes’s lips. Mercedes gasped. Annette could only giggle harder.

“Geez, Dorothea,” Mercedes said, her cheeks a bright red.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” Dorothea said, a bit of laughter escaping her lips and her eyes slowly opening. She didn’t back away fully, instead hovering a few inches in front of Mercedes’s face, still cupping her face.

Annette found it difficult to describe what happened next. When Dorothea and Mercedes’s eyes met, it was like there was a spark of electricity between them. An unspoken exchange occurred entirely through a glance. If Annette had to guess, it went something like this.

“Can I do that again?”

“Absolutely.”

It was definitely a mutual agreement; they both closed their eyes as they moved back in for more, and Mercedes gently placed her hand on top of Dorothea’s own. Their initial kiss was short, almost chaste, and Annette assumed they were just fooling around a bit more. That assumption was quickly proved wrong when they kissed again. And again. And again. Any lingering doubts Annette had left were dispelled by the sight of Dorothea’s tongue, licking at Mercedes’s mouth in a plea to gain entrance. Mercedes obliged.

She wasn’t giggling anymore.

“Ahaha, you guys can stop,” Annette said. The awkwardness in her laugh was apparent. Sure, it _was_ nice to watch two beauties like Dorothea and Mercedes share a kiss or two, but it had progressed to watching her best friend make out with another friend. Hot? Yes. Uncomfortable? Very yes.

Her complaint, however, fell on deaf ears. By that point, Dorothea had her free hand entangled in Mercedes’s hair, while Mercedes had hers squarely planted on Dorothea’s back. The two pulled each other deeper into their impromptu make out session, freely swapping spit with their tongues, which Annette caught brief glimpses of. She could hear their moans and gasps, muffled on each other’s lips.

Then Mercedes placed a hand on Dorothea’s breast, and Annette was the one gasping.

“Okay, seriously, stop,” Annette said. They were free to do this behind closed doors, but her two friends going at it on her bed? Right in front of her? It went past “uncomfortable” and landed on “rude”. She could just look away and wait for them to finish, but it wasn’t like there was much else to look at in her room. (And, well, the sight _was_ pretty captivating.)

But the two of them didn’t respond. Instead, they backed away for a moment, Dorothea’s surprise apparent, before chuckling and going back to their kissing. All the while, Mercedes was using her hand to grope at Dorothea’s boobs, and the fidgeting in Dorothea’s legs made it apparent how she felt about that.

What was going on? Was whatever spell they got placed under that made them so horny also making them forget about Annette’s presence? Did they just not care? They hadn’t even glanced in her direction since they started going at it. They were doing this on her bed, and yet they wouldn’t so much as acknowledge her presence. They were off in their own little world.

As they backed away from their kiss for the final time, Dorothea lightly bit on Mercedes’s bottom lip, eliciting a gasp. That didn’t stop her groping, of course; if anything, it only made it more intense.

“You seem to really like my boobs,” Dorothea said, smirking.

“I’d like them even more without the clothes in the way,” Mercedes said, in a rare show of seductiveness.

“I guess we have a mutual problem,” Dorothea said. “How about I scratch your back and you scratch mine?” The intent behind that statement became clear when Dorothea grabbed Mercedes’s shirt and started to lift it up. Mercedes eagerly obliged in getting the shirt off of her body.

The two began to peel off each other’s clothing with terrifying speed and efficiency. Annette wasn’t surprised that Dorothea was talented in disrobing other girls. She had to wonder where Mercedes picked up that same skill. They tossed their clothes across the room with no regard for where they landed, narrowly missing hitting Annette’s face with Dorothea’s shirt. By the time they were done, they were left in nothing but bras and panties.

Dorothea’s body was toned from top to bottom. Her sword training clearly paid off in giving her muscularity, though it in no way took away from her femininity; her seemingly never-ending cleavage was proof enough of that. She was the type of girl who looked like she could defend your honor, then sweep you off your feet and carry you to bed afterwards. Annette couldn’t blame Mercedes for running a hand over her abs.

Mercedes, on the other hand, could only be described as “soft”. This was no secret to Annette before, but it was even more apparent now that she was deprived of her outerwear. She was more than a match for Dorothea in chest size, and she had curves in all the right places. Her cushiony thighs looked like the perfect spot to rest your head and fall asleep. Annette wondered if Mercedes would agree to that request.

Both girls were works of art in their own rights, but seeing them right next to each other? It was downright unfair. Most guys and a good chunk of girls would kill to have either of them in their bed. Instead, here they were, in Annette’s bed, hogging each other’s attention. Annette admitted to feeling a bit of fire down below, subtly touching at the fabric keeping her bottom half covered. None of that, however, justified the fact that, again, they were doing this on _her bed_.

“If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to leave,” Annette said. It was a complete bluff. She wouldn’t be caught dead wandering around outside in the middle of the night like this. She had nowhere else to go, but this was her one idea on how to break them out of their trance.

It failed.

“Now, let’s get this off of you,” Mercedes said, reaching behind Dorothea to remove her bra, an action Dorothea gladly assisted her with. Once she got it off, it became even more clear why Dorothea received so much attention. Her cleavage was impressive enough, but her uncovered boobs, nipples and all, were something to behold for a flat chested person like Annette.

Mercedes gave Dorothea a quick peck on the lips before getting to work. She leaned down, taking both of Dorothea’s breasts in her hands and giving them a squeeze, admiring their size and softness. She proceeded to take Dorothea’s nipples in her fingers and gave them a pinch. Dorothea had to bite on her lip to suppress whatever noise she was about to make. Annette mentally thanked her for not alerting their neighbors.

Mercedes wasn’t just content to use her hands, though. She leaned down even further and opened her mouth to suck on one of Dorothea’s boobs. From the angle Annette had, she could see everything perfectly; every time Mercedes opened her mouth and teased Dorothea’s nipple with her tongue, or lightly bit down on her tit. Dorothea threw her head back in pleasure, and it was clear it was taking everything she had to not collapse onto the bed.

Speaking of which, Dorothea had one hand firmly planted on Annette’s bed to support herself. With her other, she grabbed the back of Mercedes’s head, lightly scratching her scalp and encouraging her to continue. Mercedes, meanwhile, had one hand placed on Dorothea’s back to keep her close, while the other kept at groping and squeezing Dorothea’s remaining breast.

Watching Mercedes attack Dorothea’s chest was mesmerizing, in a way. Every pinch, every lick, every bite provoked some sort of response out of Dorothea, and the hypnotic way that Mercedes circled her areola with her tongue was clearly making it hard for Dorothea to stay upright. Annette wanted to say something, _anything_ before this progressed any further, but her voice got caught in her throat. She didn’t know why.

Mercedes removed her hand from Dorothea’s back, perhaps encouraging her to finally collapse. With it, she instead roamed down Dorothea’s body, giving her sizable ass a squeeze and provoking a gasp. She let herself appreciate Dorothea’s thighs for a moment before abruptly thrusting into her panties. They were obscured by the clothing, but Annette could see the outline of her fingers. The sight was obscene, yet tantalizing.

“You’re already like this?” Mercedes said, backing away from Dorothea’s boobs for a second. Dorothea seemed disappointed, but that quickly vanished when Mercedes raised her hand, exposing Dorothea’s wetness.

“Can you blame me?” Dorothea said, smirking. “You’re _amazing_ at this. How many girls have you seduced, exactly?” Mercedes chuckled, dodging the question as she used her now-free hands to gently push Dorothea down.

This was it. The moment of the truth. The look in their eyes said everything. Dorothea and Mercedes were perfectly ready to devour each other like hungry wolves, right in front of an unwitting voyeur. This was the point where Annette needed to put her foot down and tell them to leave; they could pick this up in their own rooms if they’d like, but doing this in her room, _right in front of her_ , was absolutely unacceptable.

But she couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out.

Annette could only watch as Mercedes made her way down Dorothea’s body, kissing from her lips, to her breasts, and down her stomach, which made Dorothea laugh. When Mercedes reached her panties, Annette wanted to look away. But she couldn’t. She was transfixed. Completely in awe as Dorothea lifted her legs so Mercedes could slide her panties off of her body, totally soaked from their foreplay.

Annette knew they were soaking because when Mercedes tossed them, they landed directly on Annette’s face. She couldn’t scramble fast enough to get them off.

Mercedes kept Dorothea’s legs lifted in the air, placing them on top of her shoulders as she made her way into position. Her head hovered only inches from Dorothea’s soaking-wet pussy, but the look on her face would make you think she was staring down a five-star meal.

“Dig in,” Dorothea said, reinforcing her statement by gently wrapping her legs around Mercedes’s head, pulling her downward. When Mercedes first used her tongue to tentatively lick at Dorothea’s folds, she sent a wave of electricity through Dorothea. Her entire body trembled, and Dorothea moaned loudly enough that Annette was sure she woke somebody up.

“My, my,” Mercedes said, lifting her head up slowly. “Are you that sensitive?”

“Did I say you could speak?” Dorothea said, using her leg-lock on Mercedes’s head to pull her back down. It sounded aggressive, but the smirks that both girls had made it clear they were only teasing each other. Each time Mercedes licked at Dorothea’s pussy, she reacted strongly, and Annette worried about the possibility of somebody knocking at her door. She was left to wonder if Mercedes’s technique was _that_ good, or if Dorothea was _that_ sensitive.

Thankfully for Annette, Dorothea made the decision to cover her mouth when Mercedes used her tongue to penetrate. She could only imagine how good it must feel to be in Dorothea’s position right now; being pleasured by an absolutely beautiful girl who was more than happy to be giving without receiving was a dream come true. Annette almost wished she was sitting in Dorothea’s spot on the bed.

Wait, was she… was she starting to _enjoy_ this? Admittedly, the growing wetness between her legs was getting difficult to ignore, but that was normal, right? Annette didn’t think she was into girls, but absolutely anybody would be a little aroused if they were watching what was right in front of her. That had to be it. The desire to get between Mercedes’s legs and show her the same pleasure that was being lavished on Dorothea was only natural.

Dorothea, for her part, apparently wasn’t fully satisfied by the pleasure Mercedes was providing her. With her other hand, she started vigorously groping her own breasts, rubbing and pinching with the same fervor that Mercedes had shown earlier. It was downright greedy. Mercedes was treating her like a queen, and Dorothea had to add some more pleasure on top.

Then Mercedes sucked on her clit, and Dorothea’s back arched.

Okay, Mercedes really was _that_ good.

Mercedes alternated between attacking the inside of Dorothea’s vagina with her tongue, and pleasuring her clit with her mouth. Combined with Dorothea working her magic on her own chest, it was clear the pleasure was building fast.

“Ah, Mercedes…!” Dorothea said, affording herself one exclamation in her throes of pleasure. It was difficult to tell, but Annette could’ve sworn she saw Mercedes smile for a moment.

And then, with her grip on Mercedes’s head tightening, Dorothea came. Much of it went into Mercedes’s mouth, and some of it landed on Annette’s bed. That was a shame. She liked those sheets.

Annette wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but she knew there was no way it was over that easily. Mercedes was still in her underwear, and Dorothea was definitely not the kind of girl who was going to leave a woman unsatisfied. Any longer, and Mercedes’s juices would start soaking straight through her panties.

“That was amazing,” Dorothea said, panting.

“You’re amazing,” Mercedes said. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over Dorothea’s body, stopping to give her some kisses. Apparently Dorothea had no compunctions about kissing a girl who just swallowed her cum, as she eagerly kissed back. “Are you ready for round two?”

“Are you kidding?” Dorothea said. “When it comes to beautiful girls, I wouldn’t mind going until round ten.”

Well, that didn’t bode well for the rest of Annette’s night.

As Mercedes giggled thanks to the compliment, Dorothea took the time to undo her bra, tossing it aside with the rest of their clothing. Mercedes reached down to grab her panties, but Dorothea grabbed her arm.

“Lay down,” Dorothea said. “I’ll take care of that for you.” Mercedes obeyed the command, and the two switched in positions; while Mercedes laid on the bed, Dorothea got up on her hands and knees, hovering over the other girl. Her next move was to fully turn around, her pussy only inches from Mercedes’s face while Dorothea hovered over Mercedes’s panties. Dorothea slid up Mercedes’s panties, not even bothering to fully remove them. She was too busy admiring what was beneath.

“Thanks for the meal,” Dorothea said, licking her lips as she lowered her whole body. By the time her tongue met a very wet, eager pussy, her own cunt found a familiar position, with Mercedes picking up the assault she was committing earlier. Annette thought that it looked hard to breathe in Mercedes’s position, but any potential lack of air didn’t inhibit her in any way.

Okay, fine, Annette could admit it, this was _fucking hot_. Both girls, fully naked, every inch of their skin fully on display, and pleasuring each other like their lives depended on it. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like two halves of a puzzle that were only just now finding each other. Annette started to softly grope at her own chest. It wasn’t very comfortable through her clothes, but she needed _some_ outlet for this pleasure.

The two of them went at it like a perpetual machine, each action fueling a reaction from the other. Mercedes took a slow approach, casually licking up and down Dorothea’s pussy and occasionally flicking her clit with her tongue. She was gonna make Dorothea work for that second orgasm. Dorothea, for her part, was on an all-out assault, penetrating Mercedes’s folds deeply with her tongue and lightly nibbling on her clit. Did that feel good? Because, based on Mercedes’s reaction, it must feel _really_ good.

Mercedes got Dorothea’s head in a leg-lock, similar to the one she was trapped in earlier, and she pulled Dorothea in deeper. Dorothea responded by lightly smacking Mercedes’s ass, groping her cheeks hard enough that Annette worried she was going to leave indents. Ah, to be able to grab Mercedes’s soft, round ass like you owned it.

Back and forth, over and over; the mesmerizing movement of their mouths, tongues, heads, and bodies seemed like it went on forever. Annette wasn’t sure if she was watching them for minutes or hours. It was like a performance meant specifically for her. Is _that_ what they were doing? Putting on a show with their bodies just for her? To what end? To seduce her? If so, she really hated to admit it, but good Goddess was it working.

Mercedes came first, which wasn’t shocking. Frankly, the most surprising thing was how long she was able to hold out for. Ultimately, Dorothea’s assault was too much for her, and she orgasmed with a sultry moan that was only partially absorbed by Dorothea’s body. Dorothea wasted no time in cleaning her up, licking at whatever wasn’t currently creating another wet spot on Annette’s bed.

Just became she came, however, didn’t mean Mercedes was going to leave a job half-done. She picked up her pace, apparently no longer concerned about letting Dorothea get a second orgasm before she reached her first. She was spurred on by Dorothea’s mouth, kissing her thighs and whispering sweet nothings – “ _you’re beautiful_ ”, “ _I can’t get enough of you_ ” – that were just loud enough to be heard.

Dorothea ran out of breath to whisper with when the pleasure was finally enough to reduce her to panting and gasping. Her second orgasm shortly followed, and Mercedes’s face was covered with whatever didn’t land in her eager mouth. She certainly didn’t seem to mind.

“That was great,” Dorothea said, rolling off of Mercedes and clearly a bit exhausted. There was a pause as both girls took a few moments to shake off their exhaustion, and Annette wondered if they were finished. Of course it wasn’t that simple. “How about we try a kiss next?”

“We’ve done that plenty, haven’t we?” Mercedes said. Her sly smirk that she couldn’t hide was enough to tell that she understood Dorothea’s meaning, but she wanted to hear her explain it.

“I mean with our _other_ pair of lips,” Dorothea said. Both girls rose slowly, their bodies fighting against their desires, but any level of exhaustion wasn’t enough to stop Dorothea from getting a leg over Mercedes’s thigh and pulling their vaginas as closely together as she possibly could. The two began to rub together slowly, building their pleasure. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and pushed in for a kiss (with their _upper_ lips) when they couldn’t resist the urge any longer.

Goddess, how much stamina did these girls have? Annette was sure that a single round with Dorothea’s tongue would leave her too weak to get out of bed until noon, yet Mercedes seemed little worse for wear, some labored breathing and trouble in staying upright the only apparent sign of fatigue. They were hungry for each other’s bodies, too much for the limits of the human body to stop them, and Annette really could not blame them.

 _Screw it_ , Annette thought. They were already ignoring her, and the heat building inside of her had grown so great that it threatened to ignite the whole Monastery. She reached a hand beneath her skirt to rub at her pussy through her panties, and it was _scary_ the feeling that sent through her body. She hadn’t known she was capable of feeling that kind of pleasure, but she was discovering all kinds of new things, both about herself and her friends, tonight.

Dorothea and Mercedes, meanwhile, continued to rub against each other, letting out soft gasps and moans as they did so. They picked up the pace slowly but surely, pacing the buildup with the return of their stamina. They had to keep both of their hands planted firmly on the bed to support themselves, lest either of them collapse and bring their momentum with them.

Dorothea, however, had other plans in mind. She removed one hand from the bed and instead held it out towards Mercedes, outstretching her fingers. Mercedes picked up on her intent and used a hand to grasp Dorothea’s, the two now supporting each other to ensure they would stay upright. The two afforded themselves the opportunity to lean back a bit more, secure in the fact that they wouldn’t collapse, and picked up the pace further once they settled into their new positions.

Back and forth, back and forth; unconsciously, Annette was stroking her own pussy to the same rhythm that Dorothea and Mercedes were rubbing each other’s. She wasn’t doing it too hard, and continued to rub over the fabric of her panties; there was still a part of her that didn’t want to admit that she was getting off to this. This was _uncomfortable_ , and _rude_ , and _wrong_ , and _so ridiculously hot_ that she wished she wasn’t such a prude at the beginning and had gotten in on the kissing. Watching Dorothea and Mercedes pull each other in for quick kisses every now and then was like a constant reminder of her failure.

Their orgasms came slower this time, and both girls reacted less strongly, but even a step down from their previous orgasms was still quite explosive. Mercedes came first, closing her eyes and quietly groaning as she did so, and Dorothea followed soon afterwards, neither girl letting up on the movements of their body until they were sure that they had both fully finished.

As soon as they did, they released their grips and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Annette looked in awe at the new, giant wet spot where their pussies were once intersecting. Mercedes yawned, and she seemed ready to grab a blanket and fall asleep right then and there.

Dorothea had other ideas.

With surprising speed, Dorothea crawled right next to Mercedes, grabbed her head and back, and turned her over so their bodies and faces were facing one another. Mercedes was definitely surprised, but didn’t resist as Dorothea pulled her into a long, sloppy kiss; exactly the kind like the ones at the beginning of this whole mess. When Dorothea finally released her, Mercedes was the first to speak.

“You have more in you?” Mercedes said. She didn’t seem _unwilling_ , more so (rightfully) surprised.

“By my count, I’ve had three, but you’ve only had two,” Dorothea said. Of course she was keeping track. “I owe you an orgasm. And besides…” Dorothea laid her entire body flat against the bed, pointing her eyes towards Mercedes. “I’ve got the perfect throne for a queen like you.”

Mercedes opened her mouth, decided to say nothing, smirked, got up, and took her seat right on top of Dorothea’s face.

And _that_ was the point where Annette finally decided to fling her self-control aside with all of their clothes. She got both of her hands underneath her undergarments as fast as she could; taking them off would take too much time. She fondled her own small chest and rubbed at her aching pussy with all of the vigor and speed she could muster, and it felt so absolutely amazing that she asked the Goddess why she held off on this for so long. She felt like she was about to cum instantly, it felt so good-

Then Annette looked up from the action occurring between Dorothea’s mouth and Mercedes’s pussy, and saw that, for the first time since this debacle began, Mercedes was looking right at her. Annette froze like a common bandit that got hit by Fimbulvetr. Annette had no idea what would come next, how Mercedes would react to the absurd fact that she was masturbating to the display of two of her friends having sex in front of her.

“Annie,” Mercedes said, reaching out a hand towards Annette as she continued to rub her pussy on Dorothea’s face. “Would you like to join?”

Annette couldn’t reach out to accept her hand fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a sequel to this where Annette has to deal with the fact that she suddenly got two girlfriends overnight. We'll see if I suddenly get the urge to write 4k words of smut again.


End file.
